When I See You (ChanBaek)
by Xiuza Park
Summary: Bagaimana jika werewolf tertarik pada manusia? Seorang Alpha yang seharusnya terikat dengan Omega lebih memilih memutuskan takdir. Pertama kali dia pergi ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya, senyuman seorang manusia membuatnya jatuh cinta. / This is ChanBaek. Yaoi. Werewolf!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**When I See You**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Drama, Romance

 **Main Pair :** ChanBaek

 **Warning :** This is Yaoi, BxB. Bagi yang tidak suka hubungannya ChanBaek silahkan close tab dan cari ff lain. Fantasy!AU.

 **Disclaimer :** ChanBaek dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa serta orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan cerita.

 **Chapter 1 : Begin**

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari di trotoar dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Minggu lalu dia merasa sangat kesepian karena kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dia masihlah anak berumur 10 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan hari ini seorang penagih hutang datang ke rumahnya dan menyebutkan nominal utang kakaknya yang bahkan seumur hidup bekerja pun dia tak akan bisa melunasinya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar. Sebelum kakaknya meninggal, mereka sangat bahagia untuk hidup berdua bahkan tanpa orang tua. Kakaknya adalah seorang kasir minimarket di siang hari dan menjadi supir panggilan di malam hari. Mereka hidup dengan baik, kakaknya sangat baik padanya, sampai kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sebuah insiden tak terelakkan yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya yang paling dia sayangi, sekaligus merampas seluruh kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Kini dia hanya seorang diri...

Setelah berlari cukup lama, dia akhirnya berhenti sejenak. Menumpukan kedua tangan pada lututnya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sesekali kepalanya berbalik ke arah belakang memastikan sang rentenir tidak mengikutinya sampai kemari.

Namun tanpa sadar, dia sudah terlalu jauh. Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Di samping kanannya adalah sebuah jalan yang tidak cukup besar, dan sepi. Sedangkan di samping kirinya adalah pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Baekhyun ketakutan.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan telinganya hanya menangkap suara burung gagak dari arah hutan. Rasa takut akan rentenir yang kapan saja bisa datang menangkapnya kemudian tergantikan oleh rasa takut oleh kegelapan.

Baekhyun akhirnya melirik ke sekitar, sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. Akhirnya dia berjongkok, melipat tangan di atas lutut lalu menangis tanpa suara.

Dia akhirnya membuka mata saat suara kendaraan tertangkap di indera-nya. Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang. Maka dari itu Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri, namun matanya menangkap hal lain. Bukan sebuah mobil yang melaju melainkan seekor anjing kecil yang terlihat ketakutan di tengah jalan.

Sama sepertinya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Baekhyun meninggalkan tempatnya semula lalu berlari ke tengah jalan. Dengan erat dia memeluk anak anjing dan kemudian menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

CKIIIIIIT

Mobil itu berhenti, tepat di depan matanya. Sang pengendara kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. "Hei, lain kali jaga hewan peliharaanmu dengan baik!" bentaknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun bahkan melupakan tujuan utamanya. Alih-alih memberhentikan sebuah mobil untuk minta tolong, dia justru menghentikan sebuah mobil demi menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil dan berakhir dengan dibentak.

Baekhyun kembali ke trotoar dengan anak anjing itu yang berada di pelukannya. Matanya berair, hampir mengeluarkan tangisan putus asanya. Saat merasakan usapan pada tangannya, dia menunduk bersamaan anak anjing itu yang menatapnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum. Sangat manis.

Baekhyun mengenyahkan rasa sedihnya dan ikut senang saat sang anak anjing seolah mengatakan terima kasih padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, seekor anjing –atau mungkin bukan- yang lebih besar datang kepadanya. Bukannya takut, Baekhyun justru tersenyum lalu berbicara kepada teman baru yang ada di gendongannya. "Kamu anak guguk besar itu?"

Sang anak anjing menggonggong seolah menyetujui.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Kembalilah kepada ayahmu, aku juga akan kembali ke rumahku." Terbesit sedikit rasa sedih, teman barunya juga akan meninggalkannya.

Setelah meninggalkan anak anjing itu bersama orang tuanya, Baekhyun kemudian berbalik arah. Mencari pertolonga lain untuk kembali ke rumah.

Setelah di perhatikan, anak anjing yang di maksud sebenarnya berukuran cukup besar. Hampir sebesar badan Baekhyun sendiri. Abu-abu adalah warna bulunya, tidak lupa dengan mata yang berwarna merah gelap. Tidak ada anjing yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu.

Yang lebih besarpun sama. Hanya beda pada warna mata saja, yang lebih besar memiliki warna mata yang hitam legam bak kegelapan malam.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun hilang dari pandangan, kedua hewan itu saling menatap. Angin berhembus di sekitar mereka sebelum kemudian berubah wujud. Wujud mereka hampir sama dengan manusia, namun dengan sepasang telinga dengan sebuah ekor yang menggantung.

Yang lebih besar menatap yang lebih kecil dengan pandangan tajam. Dia tidak marah, dia hanya jengkel dengan kenakalan anaknya yang tidak pernah berakhir. "Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan pergi sembarangan. Hampir saja kau kehilangan nyawamu."

Sang anak hanya tersenyum. Tingginya setengah dari tinggi ayahnya. Mereka berdua tampan, memiliki rambut abu-abu dan tatapan setajam elang. "Ayah..."

"Apa lagi, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta"

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Chapter ini sengaja di pendekkan(?) biar tau proses ketemunya ChanBaek awalnya gimana. Kalau nggak ada halangan, chapter selanjutnya akan update dalam waktu singkat.**_

 _ **Review, please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**When I See You**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Drama, Romance

 **Main Pair :** ChanBaek

 **Warning :** This is Yaoi, BxB. Typo(s), OOC, minim EYD. Bagi yang tidak suka hubungan sesama gender, atau haters ChanBaek silahkan close tab dan cari ff lain. Fantasy!AU.

 **Disclaimer :** ChanBaek dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa serta orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan cerita.

 **Chapter 2**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang werewolf Alpha dengan darah vampir yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan cerita yang beredar, sesungguhnya baik itu werewolf ataupun vampir hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Ayahnya adalah salah satu pejabat dengan pangkat tinggi di dalam organisasi sedangkan ibunya adalah vampir berdarah bangsawan. Keluarganya adalah keluarga terhormat.

Namun sepertinya _title_ itu kurang cocok disematkan untuk seorang werewolf nakal berumur 13 tahun yang selalu berbuat ulah.

"Park Chanyeol, Berhenti disana!" Itu suara ibunya yang tengah murka. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berbuat ulah dengan sengaja memakan daging persediaan yang ada di lemari pendingin. Untuk menghindari sang ibu, dia sengaja berlarian di dalam rumah (atau kastil) dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ditabraknya. "Ups."

Di saat ibunya tengah lengah, dia akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk kemudian membuka pintu utama (yang sedari tadi di kunci oleh ibunya) lalu keluar di pekarangan yang cukup luas. Kakinya menapak pada tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal dan tetap berlari sejauh mungkin.

Setelah melarikan diri cukup jauh, dia akhirnya sampai kedalam hutan yang berada di pinggir desa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol memasuki hutan yang (disebut-sebut) terlarang itu.

Dia pernah mendengar ayahnya membicarakan tentang sebuah portal di tengah hutan yang bisa membawanya ke tempat dimana manusia berada. Ibunya dulu juga sempat menceritakan kisah tentang manusia, ras terlemah namun membuat banyak ulah. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh manusia bahkan ratusan kali lipat dari yang dilakukan oleh kaum ayah maupun ibunya.

Namun terlebih dari itu semua, rasa keingin tahuan Chanyeol lebih mendominasi. Ayahnya sudah sangat sering mengingatkannya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Namun pada dasarnya Chanyeol memiliki kepala yang sekeras batu, tentu saja peringatan itu hanya dianggapnya angin lalu.

Oleh karena itu kini kaki-kakinya melangkah menelusuri hutan dalam wujud werewolfnya. Udara dingin sama sekali tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk mencari lebih jauh. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menemukan dua buah pohon yang seolah bekerja sama untuk membuat sebuah pintu. Di tengahnya terdapat sinar berwarna biru (namun transparan) yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai portal yang selalu dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Chanyeol, jangan berani melangkah masuk kesana atau kau akan ayah kurung di kamarmu selama 3 minggu tanpa makan apapun."

Itu ayahnya, yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan. Kali ini dia harus bisa mengunjungi dunia yang sudah membuatnya penasaran sejak dulu. Masuk kesana, atau tidak sama sekali.

Tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa di tarik paksa dan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa membatalkan aksinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian musibah terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia berada di tengah jalan dengan ekspresi ketakutan (efek tarikan tadi). Belum sempat dia menyingkir, sebuah mobil sudah melaju dengan kencang kearahnya.

Chanyeol ingin lari tapi kakinya terasa berat karena syok. Ia ingat dulu pernah menertawakan Sehun –teman vampirnya- yang harus diselamatkan olehnya karena tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat hampir di tabrak oleh mobil.

Ternyata begini rasanya.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mata, menunggu sebuah tubrukan yang akan menghampirinya dengan keras dan mungkin juga akan melayangkan nyawanya. Ya, terkadang dia memang sedramatis itu. Dia masihlah anak-anak.

Chanyeol tersentak tiba-tiba saat yang dia rasakan bukanlah sebuah tabrakan melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimuti. Saat dia membuka mata, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata yang menyejukkan hati. Tak lupa dengan senyuman dan elusan penenang yang membuatnya berada pada kenyamanan.

"Hei, lain kali jaga hewan peliharaanmu dengan baik!" Saat sang supir mobil keluar dan membentak anak yang memeluknnya, Chanyeol merasa sangat geram. Jika saja bisa, ingin rasanya dia mencabik-cabik nya sampai ke tulang. _Oh, lihat siapa tadi yang mengemudi sangat kencang hingga lupa dunia,_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku." Oh, tidak seharusnya dia meminta maaf. Si pengemudi itu yang bodoh.

Anak yang tadi memeluknya kemudian menggendongnya menuju ke trotoar. Cukup sulit, mengingat ukurannya saja hampir sebesar anak itu. Namun kenapa anak itu seperti ingin menangis setelah tersenyum dengan begitu manis? Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengelus tangan anak itu dengan salah satu kakinya, membuat anak itu kemudian tersenyum kembali.

Chanyeol seolah berada di surga bersama dengan malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya seorang.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah geraman yang amat dia kenali terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh dan kemudian mendapati ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Untung saja Chanyeol sudah kebal. Dia mendapatkan tatapan itu hampir sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kamu anak dari guguk besar itu?" Owh, Chanyeol ingin protes. Mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah seekor anjing. Alih-alih, dia malah menyalak mengiyakan, walaupun lebih mirip seperti suara gonggongan anjing kecil yang sangat ingin dimanja oleh majikannya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyesali suaranya sendiri.

"Kembalilah kepada ayahmu, aku juga akan kembali ke rumahku." Chanyeol jelas melihat kesedihan yang dipancarkan anak itu saat mengatakan kata perpisahan. Karena Chanyeol memang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dia bahkan dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa anak itu bisa saja menyukainya.

Bodoh.

Sesaat setelah melepaskannya dari gendongan, baekhyun langsung berbalik arah. Mungkin pulang. Dia ingin mengikuti, namun paham betul tatapan ayahnya mengatakan bahwa kali ini dia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya.

Ayahnya berubah menjadi wujud setengah manusianya lebih dulu. Disusul dengan Chanyeol yang juga memunculkan sepasang telinga dan ekor serigalanya.

Ayahnya tetap menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa ayahnya hanya kesal, bukan marah. "Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan pergi sembarangan. Hampir saja kau kehilangan nyawamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ayah..."

"Apalagi Park Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

Yang lebih besar hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan dari anaknya baru saja. "Ayah mendengarku 'kan?"

"Ya" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ayahnya –Park Jungsoo- tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang pertama kali pergi ke tempat manusia bisa merasakan perasaan yang lain. "Kau tidak bisa menyukai manusia, Chanyeol. Mereka jahat."

"Tapi tidak dengan anak itu!" Chanyeol membantahnya dengan sedikit rengekan. Biasanya itu akan berpengaruh pada ibunya, namun Chanyeol tahu hal itu tidak mengubah apapun jika dia melakukannya di depan ayahnya.

"Tetap saja tidak. Kau sudah berumur 13 tahun. 4 tahun lagi kau akan menjadi Alpha seutuhnya dan akan mendapatkan pasangan setelah itu. Kau tidak bisa melawan hukum yang sudah ditetapkan sejak dulu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendecih "Kenapa juga aku harus terlahir menjadi werewolf."

"Itu sudah takdirmu, jika kau lupa." Tambah Jungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengikutinya!" Chanyeol berseru lalu segera berlalu dari pandangan ayahnya. Berlari dengan cepat sebelum Jungsoo menyadarinya. Tak lupa dia juga kembali berubah wujud menjadi seekor serigala agar tidak dicurigai.

Namun Jungsoo ternyata tidak mencegahnya sama sekali. Jika Chanyeol ingin mengejarnya, dia hanya bisa menatapnya. Itu adalah keputusan Chanyeol, dan dia hanya bisa memperingati, bukan menghalangi.

Hanya berbekalkan bau badan si anak yang baru ditemuinya, Chanyeol kini sedang menyelusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan sesekali mengendus. Sedikitnya Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing jalanan, bukan werewolf bangsawan.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan anak itu. Sama seperti tadi, anak itu masih mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutannya dengan sangat jelas. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin dia tersesat dan wilayah ini adalah asing untuknya.

Jadi dengan kepercayaan setinggi langit, Chanyeol mulai menghampiri. Menyalak dengan keras sampai kemudian anak itu melihatnya. "Oh, hei guguk kecil!" Chanyeol menyukainya, sangat. Anak itu langsung tersenyum cerah saat melihatnya. Dia menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan baik.

Sang anak ingin menggendong Chanyeol kembali, namun sepertinya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Berat badan Chanyeol saja mungkin hampir dua kali lipat dari berat tubuh anak itu sendiri. Jadi dengan kecewa, sang anak hanya mengelus bulu-bulu Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya aku tersesat, apa kau juga tersesat sama sepertiku?" Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan mengingat nama itu seumur hidupnya.

"Aku harus pulang, tapi aku tidak tahu jalan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pandangan sedih itu kembali terlihat, dan Chanyeol benci itu.

Karena itu Chanyeol langsung berbalik, seolah memerintahkan (Ya, dia memang suka memerintah, bukan meminta) Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Memang terlihat sangat bodoh, mengingat Chanyeol hanya mengandalkan insting vampir dan kemampuan melacaknya sebagai serigala untuk menuntun Baekhyun hingga selamat sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun hanya mengikuti. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ketujuan. Rumah Baekhyun tepat berada di depan matanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin memusingkan mengapa sang anak anjing bisa mengetahui keberadaan rumahnya. Yang dia pikir hanya keadaan rumahnya yang mungkin sudah berantakan akibat ulah rentenir yang marah kerena kehilangan jejaknya.

Baekhyun masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir melupakan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Saat dia berbalik, sang anak anjing sudah berada di dekat kakinya. Berniat untuk mengikutinya sampai ke dalam rumah. Dan Baekhyun merasa hal itu tidak masalah sama sekali.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya, sang anak sudah dibuat terdiam dengan keadaan yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kapal pecah. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut karena sudah menduganya sedari tadi, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak menyangka kerusakannya akan separah ini.

Dia tidak mempunyai rumah mewah, hanya sebuah rumah yang berukura meter yang sudah bersedia untuk menampung kehidupan Baekhyun dan kakaknya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Kursi plastik yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bersantai sambil membaca buku kini patah. Radio tua yang biasa digunakan untuk mendengar berita terbaru juga sudah hancur berserakan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan perabotan rumahnya yang lain.

Jika tadi Baekhyun hanya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak bisa membendungnya lebih jauh lagi. Dia berlutut, air matanya berjatuhan dengan suara yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia ingin membantu, namun di wujudnya sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jika dia berubah, Baekhyun akan lebih terkejut dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Karena itu Chanyeol hanya terdiam di sampingnya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak sendiri.

Chanyeol ada bersamanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Baekhyun menutup mata kemudian ambruk di lantai rumahnya sendiri. Dia jatuh tertidur akibat lelah luar biasa yang menyerang fisik hingga batinnya. Demi tuhan, dia bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semua yang telah dilaluinya selama ini. Baru satu minggu ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya, dan dia sudah bagaikan balon yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menapak tanah.

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam. Walaupun kelakuannya kadang tidak jelas dan selalu berbuat ulah, dia tetaplah seorang bangsawan yang mempunyai etika. Jadi saat kepala Baekhyun sudah menyentuh lantai, Chanyeol dengan cepat berubah mejadi sosok setengah manusianya.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat sebuah ranjang yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan lantai tempatnya menapak. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lebih muda darinya, namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa tubuh Baekhyun akan seringan ini saat diangkat. Makanan apa yang selama ini Baekhyun makan? Apa dia makan dengan teratur? Kenapa Baekhyun tinggal sendirian di kota besar seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu hanya terus berputar mengelilingi kepala Chanyeol tanpa satu jawabanpun yang dia terima.

Setelah memindahkan Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol tahu ini saat nya untuk dia kembali. Pulang kerumahnya dimana ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu untuk menghukumnya. Namun itu tidak masalah. Selama Baekhyun baik-baik saja, Chanyeol akan merasa senang untuknya.

 **-When I See You-**

"Park Chanyeol, ikut ayah." Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ayahnya tampak terlihat tenang namun Chanyeo tahu ada banyak rasa cemas yang melanda. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah merasa seperti ini kecuali dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan dewan yang mengurus tentang hukum-hukum bangsanya.

Apakah dia akan dibawa ke pengadilan?

Chanyeol merasa cukup merinding saat berjalan ke arah gedung. Auranya terasa kuat dan rasa mendominasi yang tidak terbantahkan. Di saat dia sudah tiba di sebuah ruangan, debaran jantungnya bahkan sudah terdengar di telinga.

Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan raut wajah keras. Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah merasakan suasana setegang ini sebelumnya. Saat melirik jam dinding, dia melihat jarum pendek yang mengarah ke angka 5. Sudah 4 jam berlalu saat dia meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Y-ya?" bahkan degupan jantungnya lebih cepat saat orang itu berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah –mungkin- buku atau dokumen penting yang cukup tebal.

"Akh!" kepalanya dipukul dengan cukup keras menggunakan buku itu, rasanya seperti otaknya akan keluar (jangan dipedulikan karena Chanyeol hanya melebih-lebihkan).

"Sudah kubilang untuk jangan pergi kemana-mana jika orang tuamu tidak mengizinkan." Orang itu berkata sambil masih memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh, iya-iya! Maafkan aku... ibuku tadi hampir memukulku makanya aku lari. Tolong hentikan!" Chanyeol menjerit dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Lebih baik kau dipukul ibumu daripada dipukul buku tebal ini 'kan? Tunggu saja sampai kau pulang ke rumahmu dan dipukul lebih brutal oleh ibumu itu."

Chanyeol pikir pengadilan yang dijalananinya akan lebih menegangkan. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bukan menegangkan, namun menyakitkan kepalanya. Pantas saja ayahnya yang mempunyai wajah seserius itu kadang juga bisa mengeluarkan lelucon aneh (walaupun Chanyeol tidak pernah tertawa karena lelucon bodoh ayahnya). Rupanya ayahnya bekerja di organisasi yang tidak seserius kedengarannya.

"Iya, ampun! Ampun! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Kau ketempat manusia tanpa surat izin. Lihatlah! Sementara kau yang hampir ditabrak dengan bodohnya, ayahmu bahkan masih sempat untuk mengurus surat izin untukmu agar kau tidak mendapatkan masalah."

"Aw, tapi kenapa akau masih dipukuli jika aku sudah punya surat izin?"

"Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Pulang saja ke rumahmu. Aku dan yang lain sudah lelah dengan kelakuanmu." Cho Kyuhyun, orang itu langsung pergi sesaat setelah mengatainya bodoh sebanyak tiga kali dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Apa benar Chanyeol sebodoh itu?

Orang itu adalah teman ayahnya. Chanyeol sering melihatnya datang kerumah hanya sekedar untuk mencicipi makanan buatan ibunya. Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengira bahwa orang itu adalah pengemis sampai kemudian dia melihatnya dengan berwibawa –walaupun menyebalkan- hari ini.

Saat orang-orang menyebalkan itu sudah pergi, tatapan Chanyeol berpindah pada ayahnya. "Ayah kenapa tidak mencegah mereka memukulku? Ugh, untung kepalaku tidak hancur." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Park Jungsoo hanya tersenyum jahil "Kau akan merasakan kepalamu benar-benar hancur jika sudah bertemu ibumu di rumah."

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Oh tidak. Dia benar-benar melupakan ibunya yang mungkin sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. "Ayah, tolong selamatkan aku..."

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar harus mendapat pukulanmu kali ini."

 **-When I See You-**

Setelah menginjakkan kaki di depan rumahnya, Chanyeol sudah merasa takut setengah mati. Kim Taeyeon –Ibunya- ada di sana dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Tak lupa dengan berkata "Selamat datang, anakku Chanyeol."

Ayahnya sudah masuk lebih dulu kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol hanya berdua dengan ibunya. "Ibu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kemarilah!" Chanyeol heran dengan nada suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba berubah melembut. Namun dia tetap mendekati ibunya yang sedang menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ada apa?

"Bagaimana petualanganmu di tempat manusia?"

"Hah?"

"Ceritakan pada ibu. Ibu sangat penasaran."

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu bercerita dengan santai. Lupa akan ketakutannya terhadap amarah sang ibu beberapa menit lalu. "Aku hampir ditabrak oleh mobil tadi. Tapi untung saja ada manusia yang menyelamatkanku." Chanyeol menjeda ceritanya, lalu tersenyum. "Dia tampaknya lebih muda dariku. Senyumnya manis, dan dia amat baik hati. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, sangat bagus."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengantarnya sampai kerumahnya. Namun rumahnya sangat kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari kamarku. Saat membuka pintu, bagian dalam rumahnya hancur, seperti ada yang sengaja melakukannya."

"Baekhyun menangis, jadi aku menunggunya sampai dia tertidur. Setelah aku memindahkannya ke tempat tidur, aku langsung pulang dan ayah langsung membawaku ke pengadilan. Lihat kepalaku, paman Kyuhyun memukulku dengan sangat keras." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan kepalanya yang sama-sekali tidak terdapat luka apapun. Chanyeol memang sangat manja jika sudah menyangkut ibunya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Ibu... apakah salah kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat ibunya terdiam. Sama dengan reaksi ayahnya saat mendengar hal itu dari mulut Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, ibunya menjawab "Hal itu tidak salah jika saja kau bukan werewolf, Chanyeol. Tapi kau adalah seorang werewolf Alpha. Kau akan menemukan pasanganmu 4 tahun lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku menyukai Baekhyun."

"Ibu tidak melarangmmu untuk menyukai siapapun, namun kau seharusnya ingat siapa kau sebenarnya." Ya, Chanyeol mencerna perkataan ibunya dengan baik. Dia tahu betul bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak pasangannya nanti. Tapi dia ingin memiliki Baekhyun, bukan orang lain.

"Aku tahu ini konyol, ibu. Aku menyukai manusia yang baru kutemui satu kali. Tapi apakah aku tidak bisa menentukan takdirku sendiri? Kenapa hukum sangat jahat?" Jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol masih anak-anak. Dia belum bernah berpikir jernih dan belum bisa merencanakan masa depannya.

Yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanya masa sekarang. Dia tidak ingin memusingkan hal apapun yang belum pernah terjadi. "Ya, tentu saja hukum sangat jahat. Tapi semuanya sudah diatusr dan kita tidak bisa melanggarnya." Taeyeon melanjutkan.

"Ibu sama sekali tidak menyangka, pertama kali kau pergi ke dunia manusia kau sudah langsung menyukai salah satu diantara mereka."

"Aku akan kesana lagi besok. Baekhyun membutuhkanku. Dia hidup sendirian disana!" Ucap Chanyeol yakin. Sang ibu tidak punya kuasa untuk melarang. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar anaknya bahagia.

"Tentu saja, tapi biarkan ibu ikut bersamamu. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi sendiri." Dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Ibunya benar, dia tidak bisa sendirian.

 **-When I See You-**

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa hari esok akan datang secepat ini. Sekarang adalah pukul 1 malam. Dengan semangat dia pergi ke dapur menemui ibunya yang saat ini sedang memotong daging untuk sarapan.

"Ibu! Ayo ke tempat Baekhyun!"

"Sabar Chanyeol, kau harus sarapan terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol mengangguk mengiayakan. Dia tidak membantah atau protes saat sang ibu juga menghidangkan sayur hijau –makanan paling dibencinya- ke piring.

Ayahnya sudah pergi ke gedung organisasi untuk bekerja 30 menit lalu. Sekarang hanya ada dia yang memakan potongan daging sapi mentah dan ibunya yang meminum segelas darah dari hewan yang sama. Walaupun terdapat warna hijau yang amat mengganggu, tapi sungguh, racikan ibunya benar benar luar biasa.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Chanyeol dan Taeyeon sudah ada di depan portal yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat manusia. "Kau ingat kemarin kau berada dimana?" Tanya ibunya. Chanyeol mengiyakan. "Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama kotanya adalah Seoul."

"Ouh, itu di Korea. Sekarang disana masih pagi. Baiklah."

Mereka berdua tepat berada di depan rumah Baekhyun. Awalnya tidak ada masalah sampai kemudian telinga Chanyeol mendengar suara tangisan dan teriakan yang cukup keras. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah ibunya dan sepertinya sang ibu mendengar hal yang sama.

"Ibu, kita harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memohon. Taeyeon yakin, seumur hidupnya Chanyeol belum pernah memohon seperti itu padanya.

"Tunggu disini."

Kim Taeyeon berjalan dengan percaya diri kearah rumah Baekhyun yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Saat dia membuka pintu tersebut, semua mata menatapnya dengan pangan yang berbeda beda. Tiga orang berbadan besar ada disana. Salah satunya menjambak seorang anak kecil yang Taeyeon yakini sebagai Baekhyun. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya menendang dan memukul tubuh Baekhyun hingga luka luka.

Taeyeon geram. Karena hal inilah dia sangat geram dengan kelakuan manusia. "Lepaskan anak itu!"

"Maaf nyonya, anda bukan siapa-siapa disini. Anak ini adalah milik kami sekarang." Jawab salah satu yang berkepala botak dan wajah menjengkelkan. Jika saja Taeyeon tidak bisa mengontrol diri, dia bisa saja langsung menghabisi darah orang itu.

"Atas dasar apa anak itu bisa menjadi milikmu?"

"Dia tidak bisa membayar hutang-hutang kakaknya dengan uang. Mungkin saja dia bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhnya yang cantik itu."

Taeyeon menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaannya yang kini setengah sadar. Si anak sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan yang tersisa bahkan hanya untuk meminta pertolongan. "Berapa hutang yang harus dibayarnya?"

"Apakah nyonya ingin membayarnya? Aku yakin tidak bisa. Itu sangat banyak."

Taeyeon mendecih. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan melemparnya ke si lintah darat. _Wajahnya mirip babi._ Katanya dalam hati. "Itu adalah uang tunai 100.000 poundsterling. Aku tau pemburu uang seperti kalian tau nilainya kan?"

Tiga orang tadi _spechless_. Sayng nyonya jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Uang senilai 100 juta won tidak mungkin akan dilemparnnya seperti itu. Salah satu dari mereka merangkak dengan cepat meraih amplop itu, mengecek keaslian uang dan mengangguk kepada kedua temannya saat tahu bahwa itu adalah uang asli.

"Sekarang pergi kalian dari sini!" bentak Taeyeon dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tiga orang tadi langsung pergi dengan wajah bersinar karena mendapat banyak uang.

"Baekhyun, lihat kesini." Ucap Taeyeon.

"Tidak, jangan pukul aku lagi! Aku takut, aku akan membayar semuanya." Taeyeon merasa amat kasihan. Anak sekecil ini usdah memiliki trauma yang sangat berat. Taeyeon ingin memgang tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

Dengan kesadaran yang hampir terenggut, Baekhyun berlari dengan kaki yang pincang (mungkin tulangnya bergeser karena terkena tendangan) untuk menghindari siapapun yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Rumah Baekhyun tepat berada di pinggir jalan raya. Tidak terlalu ramai ataupun sepi, namun semua kendaraan yang lewat berkendara di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Saat Baekhyun kehilangan kendali, tubrukan yang keras menyapa dan kesadarannya telah terenggut.

Yang dia lihat terakhir kali hanyalah sang anjing kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman kini memangkukan kepalanya pada lengannya yang berdarah.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Chapter ini langsung ku publish setelah selesai ku ketik. Nggak sempat dibaca ulang :") jadi kalau ada Typo, mohon dimaklumi.**_

 _ **Untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan, latar waktunya fokus ke umur mereka yang sekarang. Baek 10 tahun dan Cy 13 tahun. Perlu diingat, alur cerita disini dan apapun yang menyangkut WW ataupun vampire hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya saja. Jadi maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan.**_

 _ **Organisasi yang dimaksud disini itu anggap aja sama kayak**_ **Volturi** _ **di film Twilight.**_

 _ **Review, please?**_


End file.
